VIVA and IBC-13 launch the biggest teledrama of 2016—”Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan”
Posted on January 29, 2016 in News Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andi Eigenmann and Jericho Rosales Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan, a 1982 film drama written and directed by Danny Zialcita, will be revived as primetime teledrama by VIVA for IBC-13 this February 15 The new series is the latest to be launched by IBC-13, after the longest-running and top-rating reality singing talent search Born to be a Superstar. The movie, which starred Vilma Santos, Dindo Fernando and Hilda Koronel, is the story of romance, intrigue, and betrayal in a family. The love team of Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, Jericho Rosales, Andi Eigenmann, John Estrada, Janna Roque, John James Uy, Coraleen Waddell, Dick Israel, Jackie Lou Blanco, Jake Roxas, Cheska Iñigo, Lee Robin Salazar and LJ Moreno will lead the powerhouse cast of Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan?, under the watchful eye and able hands of multi-awarded filmmaker Director Jay Altarejos. All of the stars will be working together for the first time, for a TV project. John Estrada, Jackie Lou Blanco, Rez Cortez, Jennifer Sevilla, Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, director Mac Alejandre, Jericho Rosales, Andi Eigenmann, John James Uy, Coraleen Waddell, Janna Roque, Lee Robin Salazar, LJ Moreno, Ronnie Lazaro, Regine Angeles, Jake Roxas, Cheska Iñigo and Dick Israel Angelu and Bobby are their fourth project of IBC, so their looking forward to Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan. They was recently seen in Esperanza (Cristine Reyes), Janella in Wonderland (Janella Salvador) and Princess Charm (Michelle Vito). Jericho is the first project under IBC after 18 years from ABS-CBN with his last project Bridges of Love (2015, also starring Paulo Avelino and Maja Salvador). Also, Andi is now on IBC after two years of her last project of ABS-CBN is Dyesebel (2014). The lead stars of Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan? promise to provide the audience with high quality primetime viewing experience. Each episode will surely be a must-watch! Angelu, Bobby, Jericho and Andi Taping for the series was off to a start, literally, with the airplane and then to taxi used to shoot the opening scenes. Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan? will start airing on February 15, 2016 (replacing Paano Kita Iibigin) on IBC-13. (Photo Source: chisms.net / VIVA) 'Milestones for IBC 13' Primetime *First Filipino Soap Opera- Ula ang Batang Gubat *First Filipino Telenovela- May Bukas Pa (produced by Viva Television) *First Teleserye on Primetime- Esperanza (produced by Viva Television) *First Network-Produced Teleserye- 5 Girls and Daddy *First Remake of a Mexican telenovela- Carita de Angel *First Fantaserye- Janella in Wonderland *First Fantaserye viewed in other countries- Janella in Wonderland *First Teleserye showcasing powerhouse casting- Maghihintay Sa'yo *First Kilig-Serye Only Me and You *First Teleserye Shot Abroad- Only Me and You *First Superserye- Voltron Man *First Remake of a Taiwanovela - Hayate the Combat Butler *First Kung Fu-Serye- Kung Fu Fighting *First Kilig-serye based on a movie- To Love Again *Actress who has made the most number of Teleseryes (5 teleseryes as of 2015)- Cristine Reyes *First Fantaserye based on a movie- Kumander Bawang (produced by Viva Television) *First Remake of a Koreanovela- Glory Jane (under Secarats Talent Management Services) *Actor who has made the most number of Teleseryes (5 teleseryes as of 2016)- Onemig Bondoc *First Teleserye depicting a story about OFW's- Till My Heartaches End Daytime *First Teleserye on Afternoon- Frijolito *Teleserye remake of a Classical Philippine Soap Opera- Anna Luna *First Adventure-Serye- Pirate Kidz: The Next Level *First Fantaserye on Afternoon- Princess Charm *First Actionserye on Afternoon- Divergent *First Teleserye turned film- Anna Luna (2015 movie) *First Teleserye based on a comic serial- Roberta